sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelly
Name: Shelly *'Occupation': Court Magician *'Weapon': Magician *'Element': Lightning (Red) *'Family': n/a (Shelly's character is actually the character of xPwahaha.) Shelly is a cheerful, lovable Court Magician in the Sovereign series. After Shannon left the Royal Court for Sovereign, Shelly assumed her role as Head Court Magician. Shelly is one of the few lightning users in the series. She is currently in a relationship with Sovereign's Master of Technique, Adam. She first appeared in the series during Laura's combat exam when she surprised the three Sovereign novices - Shaun, Michael, and Winnie - by pretending to kill Laura. Shaun is surprised when she sees that Shelly is a user of red lightning magic, remembering that the infamous Dark Ages assassin Demon also used red lightning. Biography Shelly grew up in the Kingdom of Loire. Her mother was a sorceress in the guild Arcane, and her father was a mechanic for the Loiren Court. From a young age, her mother taught her magic, enchantments, and energy control until Shelly became one of the most skilled magicians of her age that did not require the use of a staff or wand to perform magic. She decided she would pass up mercenary school, despite Arcane's desire to recruit her, and was admitted to one of the finest Sorcerer Academies, Fuchsia, in Dehlia next to the Royal Court. While attending Fuchsia, Shelly studied energy manipulation and the arcane arts. After her graduation from the academy, the Royal Court offered her a high-ranking Court Magician position, which Shelly graciously accepted. During a party at the castle, Adam and Kyle bet that Adam couldn't hit the glass chandelier in the center of the banquet hall with an apple. Adam throws the apple and hits the chandelier dead-on. Unfortunately, it causes the chandelier to fall from the ceiling and crash onto the tables below. The hall is dead silent until Shelly bursts into laughter, saving Adam from the consequences of his actions. Adam personally thanks her, and the two spend the rest of the night together. The two soon form a close relationship, despite rarely being able to see each other, as Shelly must tend to the duties of the Court and Adam is a mercenary in Sovereign. Season Two Epilogue Shelly became a living seal alongside Kyle and Steven, forever barring the gates that allow summonings into this world. Abilities Though Shelly controls red lightning, which is explosive in nature, because of her extensive training in the sorcerer academy and the Royal Court, she is able to keep the reactive lightning under control in order to form shapes. Chain Lightning: A lightning strike that chains from one enemy to the next. With each body that is struck, the chain becomes weaker, however. Lightning Saber: Red lightning is manipulated to form a lightning saber that may be used like a sword. This requires high energy consumption, so it cannot be used for more than a short period of time. Casting and wielding of the saber tends to completely drain Shelly's energy so that she is unable to continue on fighting after it disappears. Thunder Blade: A very powerful attack that takes time to summon in which a blade that conducts red lightning appears from the sky and thrusts itself into the ground, delivering a powerful lightning attack surrounding it. Lightning Fist: Static discharge surrounds her fists to accompany and add strength to her fists/punches. This is Shelly's favorite elemental technique. Lightning Whip: A whip made of red lightning is summoned and used as a weapon. Unlike the saber, it is low in energy consumption and may be used extensively. Relationships Adam: Shelly and Adam are currently in a committed relationship. Despite the fact that they are busy with their own duties, they care greatly about each other and set aside time to spend together. It is obvious that Shelly is in love with him, though Adam tends to be less outspoken and more timid about it. Shannon: Shelly was Shannon's second-in-command while Shannon was still a Court Magician. However, when Shannon left, Shelly assumed her position. They remain good friends. Category:Characters